


and here they lie in silence 一语而终

by hazelour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelour/pseuds/hazelour
Summary: 在这个世界中，你的灵魂伴侣对你说的最后一句话会印刻在你的皮肤上，年轻的Tony Stark决定不去在意灵魂伴侣一说。但当他——以那种方式——发现自己的灵魂伴侣究竟是谁时，依然猝不及防。





	and here they lie in silence 一语而终

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and here they lie in silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303357) by [carzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla). 



> 译注：这篇是作者看了队三预告后有感而生的虐文，慎读。

那句话在Tony九岁时显现，所处部位并不明显。事实上，他只需穿上一件衬衫就能将其掩盖。那字句铺陈于他的胸口，在他的心脏上方，站在镜子前更便于阅读。当然，以他的聪明才智，倒着读也绝非难事。

那时，尽管年幼，他对那特殊的字句及其指向的灵魂伴侣概念已然有所了解。他是个早慧的孩子，至少书上是这么表示的。字句通常会在一个孩子进入青春期——起码十一岁之后——才会显现。但他总在各种事情上领先别人，所以大概这也算不上怪事。

躲进厕所查看那些字句时，他觉得自己那年轻却已然千疮百孔的心脏愈加破损了。

没错，那是他的灵魂伴侣会对他说的最后一句话。没错，在那之前他都不会知道自己的灵魂伴侣究竟是谁。没错，他一直都明白这个世界的灵伴设定不是一般的操蛋……但是……

但是，比这好听的话大有所在啊，不是吗？

他很快就决定忘记这档子事。它甚至算不上什么新鲜事。这么久以来他也习惯了被丢下、抛弃和遗忘。这几乎说得通了，甚至他的灵魂伴侣，那个本应接纳他的所有的人，也会在最后时刻弃他而去。

所以Tony蜷缩在自己的床上，侧身面向贴着他最爱的美国队长海报的那面墙壁。

他会没事的。他本就不曾相信灵魂伴侣如众人吹捧的那般美好。而且，他还有Cap陪着自己……这可比灵魂伴侣来的实在多了。

————

后来，Jarvis发现了他的字句。他对此只询问过一次，以他特有的体贴， _Anthony小少爷想谈论这件事吗？_

得到Tony否定的回答时，Jarvis也没有逼迫他。相反，接下来的一周，他那亲爱的管家都做了他最爱的蓝莓煎饼作为早餐。

不过有天晚上，当他本应处于熟睡状态时，Jarvis的低语在耳边响起，“ _你会遇见某个对的人，小少爷_ ，”接着一个吻落在他的额头。

————

多年以来，他早已决定不被那些字句所扰，也很少想起它们。它们只会引发心痛而已。足够意识到这点时，他甚至借助人造皮肤来遮盖住那些字。所以只有在那些尤其难熬的夜晚，他才会突然想起它们，然后陷入又一轮自我贬低。

他不喜欢那些夜晚。也不曾想自己竟走上了Howard的老路：酗酒。但他得承认老头子很有一套：那法子的确有效。

在MIT就读时，Rhodey也发现了这句话。两人的宿舍相隔不远，被发现是早晚的事。他很高兴发现的人是Rhodey，而非别人。

“ _不论你的灵魂伴侣是谁，那人不配拥有你_ 。”

Rhodey说着将他拉进一个紧紧的，紧紧的拥抱。

这也是对方最后一次对他的字句发表看法。

Rhodey能够成为并将永远作为他此生最好的朋友不是没有原因的。

————

阿富汗期间，很幸运地，Yinsen是唯一一个看到了他的字句的人。他当然会看见，毕竟他是那个为他做手术的人。Yinsen从未提及这事，但有时，他以为Tony没注意时，会向他投去怜悯的目光，Tony能感觉到这个。

（他同样确信那群俘虏者并不知情，否则他们定会借此羞辱折磨他。）

胸口嵌着一个电磁铁——之后是反应堆——有一个优势，那就是那些字句不会再出现了。他能看到一些零碎的字迹，那些字母的诡异尾端会从他胸口的那圆形物件边缘探出头来。但无法辨识出完整的句子。

如果Tony愿意承认，阿富汗事件的好处并非给了他钢铁侠这一身份。而是给了他摆脱那些字句的自由。

——

在钯中毒的濒死体验后，他以为自己的生活总算开始步入常轨。好吧，对他而言的正常。但事实告诉他并非如此。

事实证明外星人的确存在而且并不友好。事实证明美国队长在冰里睡了七十年后又安然醒了过来。他内心那个美队的超级迷弟部分因要见到自己的英雄了而激动得狂舞起来。而他的其余部分，那个愤世嫉俗又疲惫不堪的他，并未对此多想，并且意料之中地，两人的见面并不愉快。

因为他是Tony Stark，他会让所有人不快。

有意思的是，在Steve Rogers面前失控竟是那么容易，即使部分原因要归咎于那扰人心智的可恶权杖。

然而灾难结束之际，他也得承认Rogers，承认Steve恰如历史课本里所描述的那般优秀。如Howard一直以来所声称的那般完美。他们还称不上朋友，齐塔瑞入侵事件刚过，没这么快。但他能预想到两人成为好友的未来。

这念头使得他的心脏抽动了一下，他将其归因于作为Cap粉丝的(细微却真实的)那部分自己。

————

在满大人事件和反应堆的移除后，Tony终于下定决心向Pepper展示他的字句。他们也许不是灵魂伴侣，或者也许是（但他不这么认为，那不像是Pepper会说的话）……不过他决心对她坦诚。

尽管已拿定主意，真正付诸行动依然花了他好一段时间。

移除反应堆后，他心脏上方的字句重又闪亮登场。很奇怪，过了这么久，它们还是让他不忍目睹。鼓起勇气将其展现给Pepper更是艰难。不过当他终究这么做了时……

好吧，Pepper作为最好的那个人也不是没有原因的。

（这也正是为什么他从来都不配拥有对方。）

如果情况没这么快急转直下该多好，然而神盾局瓦解，他得将四散的复仇者们一个个捡回来。但愿望若是马，或者更加符合他的审美，并……好吧，事情已经发生，痛哭流涕也没用。

帮忙收拾神盾的烂摊子，意味着他又要在钢铁侠的事情上对Pepper食言。在亲自穿了一次装甲后，她开始更能理解他对铁人装甲的依赖，开始理解他多么享受装甲赋予他的自由和刺激感。

但Pepper终究还是难以承受每日担惊受怕、忧心他的生死的日子。他并不怪她，他们仍是朋友，只不过当下两人之间还有丝尴尬而已。他知道，假以时日，他们会恢复到最初的状态，即使两人不再是情侣，他也总会以某种方式将她留在自己的生命中。

他对那位陌生的灵魂伴侣可就说不准了。

————

真相于他最悲惨的时刻水落石出。

比如他被两个超级士兵揍倒在地的时候。

那很诡异，却也不失有趣。显然，他的头脑（他的整个生活）都是如此反常运作的。

他突然想到，也许自己本应预见到这种情况的。因为尽管他和Steve在两次拯救世界的战斗中成为了朋友，这友谊毕竟是新鲜出炉，并不稳固。

与另一段友谊相比就更是相形见绌了。那段友谊有整个一生作为基础，发展于布鲁克林的后街小巷，一同经历了大萧条，于二战中共同对抗九头蛇时愈加巩固，在其中一方被洗脑了七十年后依然坚定不移。

尽管Tony Stark从不曾奢望能取代James Buchanan Barnes成为Steve Rogers最好的朋友。但这依然会疼，而且很奇怪，当他们站在了彼此的对立面后，这痛感远超出了他的预期。

Steve的反对完全在意料之中。但他本想与对方好好沟通，达成和解，找到既能使彼此满意又能满足世界领导人们的解决方法。他准备好了要帮助Barnes应对世界政府意欲让他承受的无论何种审判——毕竟那正是SI的一队律师们的本职工作。

他只是没有想到会（又一次）被自己信任的人背叛。而这背叛的刺痛更加让他意识到了自己是何等信任Steve……超乎他的想象。直到现在。

“我很抱歉Tony，”Steve说道。“你知道若非别无选择我也不会这么做……但他是我的朋友。”

一股锋利而灼热的刺痛由心脏猝然发出，几乎将他撕裂，有那么一瞬，他不明白到底发生了什么。那一刻Barnes和Steve都没有发动攻击，不是吗？

接着Steve的话终于，终于在他脑中成形，他的一部分世界因意识到了此间联系而重新稳固起来，纵然其余一切正在他身旁崩塌碎裂。

他几乎听不到自己的低语，“ _我也曾是_ 。”

接下来一切都成了白噪音，意识迷失于脑海，身体全然依靠本能反应抵抗着他的灵魂伴侣和对方最好的朋友。

世上人千千万万，偏偏……他从不曾想过Steve Rogers、美国队长会是个可能的选项。但现下看来一切都说得通了。

为何与Steve敌对的感觉糟糕得超乎常理。为何他最深的恐惧会是将死的Steve责备他没有尽力。为何在整个成长阶段都知道自己无法达到Howard的期望，仅仅因为后者在忙于寻找一名美国队长的情况下，他还是没法将美国队长推开，为何Tony不是美国队长也永远不会是……并且即使摆脱了迷弟阶段……而那也并非事实。他只是学会了如何更好地隐藏而已。

Steve Rogers是他的灵魂伴侣，而且尽管柏拉图式灵魂伴侣的存在绝非没有可能……Tony深知于他而言却并非如此。在这种时刻意识到自己的感情还真讽刺……但Tony向来不懂把握时机。他有着糟糕至极的时机感和鉴别力。

Tony从没想过自己竟会有希望反应堆重回胸口的一天，但他现在的确希望。希望能有某样东西在他死去时掩盖住那些字句，不让这个世界发现（不让Steve发现）。

他即将死去。很快。问题在于如何……或者该问是谁？

他会死于Barnes之手吗？还是命运竟残忍到让Steve成为杀死他的人？

又或者，大概在这种情况下，他可以做出选择。是的，没错，他能选择。因为如果结局在所难免，他希望能掌控自己的死亡。

当意识重回明朗时，他意识到FRIDAY正焦急地喊着他。他现在还活着恐怕完全得益于自己的肌肉记忆，而FRIDAY只拥有对装甲控制的最低权限，让他能够做到自我防卫而已。

一部分的他意识到，他的计划有实现的可能只是因为运行这副装甲的不再是JARVIS罢了。自从他造了JARVIS之后，他所有的AI都以JARVIS的基准进行设计……但JARVIS活跃得更久，久得多，甚至在心灵宝石出现前就已几乎拥有自己的生命。如果JARVIS还在，他早已在没收到指令的情况下替他做出了反应，早在事情发展到这一步之前。

然而FRIDAY，保佑她那电子心脏，她不是JARVIS。JARVIS已不复存在了。

显示器上有红色警示灯在闪烁，他用无声的指令关闭了FRIDAY的界面。Steve和Barnes正持续损坏着他的战甲，老实说，他们对星盾的配合使用还真是到了炉火纯青的地步。两个男人——尽管经过强化却也是人类体质——竟能将世上最为高科技的一副装甲损坏成这样。让人惊叹。

它有一个致命弱点，现下那儿正闪烁红色……没错，那会结束一切。干净利落。

他做出了自己的选择。

————

之后，Steve Rogers会感到一股突如其来的不适感，紧接着他的左臂某处会传来灼烧般的剧痛。恰在那一刻一片铁甲剥离开来，时机刚好却未被留意，直到许久以后。

之后，由一只铁臂挥动着的振金会击碎肋骨，撕裂血肉。

（之后的之后，他会读着一份报告，得知死因是断裂的肋骨穿过肺脏插入心脏。）

之后，当装甲倒在地上，Tony一动不动，他会意识到有什么非常、极其地不对劲。

之后，他会看着那铭刻于Tony心脏上方的字句，体会到心碎的感觉。

_你知道若非别无选择我也不会这么做……但他是我的朋友。_


End file.
